This invention relates to a carburetor and in particular mechanisms that control and vary the fuel supply to the carburetor. Traditional carburetor systems essentially draw fuel into the carburetor using the pressure differential created by the varying airflow through the system. This airflow is varied using a valve placed in the air stream. The faster the air, the more fuel is drawn into the system.
Some existing inventions include that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,571, to Bauder, for example. This reference describes a rotary valve piston movable in a valve cylinder and having a spiral groove for delivery of the fuel through a plurality of triangular ports. It appears that the cylinder of this reference includes one port being a feed port, one port being a discharge port and a return channel. The invention of the present invention, by contrast, comprises only one slot and grooved cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,692, to Hodinot, describes another fuel metering device for use in turbocharged machines, such as aircraft. The device of this patent includes a plurality of holes in an outer cylinder and a plurality of ports.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,300 to Dutt describes a stroke controlled valve as a fuel metering device. This device has a valve needle which may be actuated against the resistance of a spring. This device also has a high pressure area which is connected to an injection nozzle.
Another approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,622 to Hartnagel. This device describes a piston actuated by a solenoid coil and spring-loaded valves.
None of the above cited references put forth as simple and straightforward a method of varying fuel supply to a carburetor as the present invention.